The Magic of Disney
by village girl no. 3
Summary: AU Aang gets a job at EPCOT. He soon gets caught up in the drama that is the employee network. Misunderstandings. A few heart to hearts. Romance. Comedy. Pairings: pride Zutara side sukka, jetlee past maiko, yukka


Title: The Magic of Disney

Title: The Magic of Disney

Summary: AU Aang is hired to be a technician at EPCOT, a division of Disneyworld. Soon he is caught up in the drama that makes up the employee network.

Disclaimer: I'm neither bald or have glasses therefore I do not own ATLA. If I did rest assured that there would be a book Air in which everyone goes to a giant party and plays truth or dare.

Rating: meh…T

Aang hoisted his duffle bag off the colorful plastic seat of the Disney bus. Waiting outside was a smiling lady of about 25, her brown hair cut short into a messy bob. Aang tripped down the stairs and almost fell on the asphalt but the lady caught him, laughing goodheartedly as she set him right on the pavement.

"Aang I presume?" the brunette questioned and her smile becoming larger as he nodded bashfully. "Welcome to the EPCOT family! My name is Suki; you can come to me for anything until you get situated."

"Thanks." Aang replied.

"We should get going now. I have a date to get to!" Suki said checking her watch midsentence.

Aang followed her to a white golf cart emblazoned with the EPCOT symbol.

"Who's your date?" he asked curiously as he sat in the passenger seat.

Suki blushed, "His name's Sokka; I met him at one of my shows last month. He works the special effects for a bunch of stuff."

Aang gasped loudly as they neared the park. Suki looked at him quickly to see what was wrong; she smiled at his look of amazement.

"Have you ever been to Disney, kid?" She asked as she punched in a code to the gate lock.

"Never! The most I've seen is the fair." Aang exclaimed. He looked wildly around him at all the giant buildings.

"You're in for a big surprise then. Wait till you see my troupes show." Suki said as the cart lurched into a dismally normal looking alley way.

"On our right are the dorms." She pointed to a row of olive green painted buildings. "They're co-ed and you can pick who you bunk with, but be careful because I roomed with Sokka and after ten hours I was done. Now I live with his sister, Katara, who is a lot cleaner than her brother."

Aang mapped out the way to the dorms in his head and grimaced at the nasty contrast between the actual park and the employee living arrangements.

"This is the Mechanics and Agricultural Sector. You'll meet the senior manager tomorrow and he'll assign you a partner and a job." Suki pointed to a building that was one of the first in a long line of them that looked like an airport hanger with the letters M&A hanging above large double doors.

"Now you have a choice." She said turning to Aang. "You can either come with me and get your papers and room assignments or go explore the park. I'll drop off your things later." She pointed vaguely as she said it.

Aang thought on it a minutes and turning back to Suki, said," I'll come with you. I'd probably get lost in the park!" He smiled a giant toothy grin as Suki turned the cart engine on again and headed to another hanger farther down.

Sokka growled as Katara complained for the dozenth time that second.

"….and he's such a self-righteous bastard going on and on about how it questions his honor…" She air quoted the word honor and took a deep breathe. "…then he reported me! Now I have a demerit on my work record, all 'cause I was three minutes late for work! He is so fuc….." But Katara was interrupted before she could continue by an extremely unmanly screech of "SUKI!!1" as the brunette entered the building with a young looking guy in tow. The two embraced, thoroughly embarrassing the boy behind them. Katara threw her rant to the back of her mind, walking welcomingly over to greet the new person.

"Hello, nice to meet you! My name's Katara."

"My name is Aang" He sported another toothy smile as he shook the beautiful tanned girl's hand. "Nice to meet you, too." He said mid-handshake.

Suki broke away from Sokka to introduce every one.

"Aang this is Sokka…"

"Suki's _boyfriend_." Sokka interjected, adding emphasis to the second word.

"…yes…my boyfriend." Suki rolled her eyes as Sokka put a possessive arm around her waist. Katara rolled her eyes along with Suki.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked Aang.

Aang replied, "I just recently graduated college and applied for a job here."

Katara nodded approvingly, "What tribe?"

"Tribe?" Aang questioned.

"She means what division. Tribe is slang for Division." Suki explained. "He's in M&A with Toph."

Katara nodded," So your 22?"

Aang shook his head. "20 actually, I was homeschooled at a convent and graduated high school early." He said, smiling a smaller smile this time. "What were you yelling about before?' He asked Katara who smiled painfully.

"Oh, just a coworker of ours; you'll meet him sooner or later." She said. Sokka looked away from Suki and smirking said, "His name's Zuko. She's had a major crush on him since forever." Katara turned to him angrily and flipped him off and Sokka stared at his sister alarmed she could be so vulgar.

"I don't like him." She said, mostly to Sokka even though it was Aang she was informing. "Actually, I've hated him ever since I realized he was related to the man who killed my mother!" With that she stormed off waving a quick goodbye to them.

Sokka sighed in exasperation and Aang looked alarmedly at the two left.

"Huh?" He asked.

"It's not that bad" Suki said, calmly.

"Yah." Sokka explained. "The bastard's…"

"Zuko." Suki interrupted pointedly, glaring as Sokka rolled his eyes.

"…great uncle's second cousin's brother-in-law accidently killed our mother in a car accident." He finished, a biotic smile on his face.

Aang nodded in understanding as Suki, who had left during the explanation, handed him a stack of papers in numerous blinding colors.

"These are the disclaimer forms in case you work along side any pyrotechnics during your stay here." She pointed to the forebodingly red packet. "These are just health insurance stuff and these are your schedule and room assignments." She showed him green and then pink paper in turn. "Everyone gets 2 weeks paid vacation and discounts at anything Disney related."

"We have a fitness center and a cafeteria, too. You're welcome to eat in the park if you want though." Sokka added looking at Suki's watch when he was finished. "We got to go, babe. My reservation expires in ten minutes."

Suki nodded and turned to Aang again. "Do you know your way back to the dorms?"

Aang nodded and wished them a goodnight as he parted ways with them. Turned the corner to the dorms he bumped into a something solid and hard.

"A brick wall?" Aang thought as he stumbled back on the slight incline. Shocked he opened his eyes to see a large muscular chest protruding right at eye level. Looking up he gasped at a surprising facial scar that encased a stare that glowered at him.

"Can I help you?" The angry scar asked in Aang's mind before he shook himself back to reality.

"You deaf or something?" The intimidating black haired man asked.

Aang shook his head no and gulped, nervous at the potentially hostile man in front of him. The man growled at Aang and picked up his gym bag, shoulder muscles flexing visibly due to the fact he was shirtless. Aang stepped back slowly as the man straightened up to glare at him a black bag in hand. He continued to stare as he mounted the black motorcycle that was parked next to were Aang had been walking. The bike started with an ear tearing rumble and as the man drove away Aang caught a flash of a flame detail on the side. Aang let go of the exhale he had been holding and continued on to the dorm building. Near the first stairwell he caught glimpse of a show going on in the park. Intrigued he walked over, the optimistic theme music helping to ease his nerves.

A flash of fireworks erupted from a holocaust of fire located in the middle of the large lake that was the center of the park. Near that a giant fountain of water sprung up to reveal two dancers twirling gracefully on a giant vent. Long tendrils of blue silk blew every which way, defying gravity as they moved. Aang recognized Katara as one of the dancers, her look of pure happiness as she moved her arms with the rhythm of the water made him smile. Her beautiful form against the fireworks made his heart pound in slow euphoria.

He was falling in love with her.


End file.
